


Like This

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Kris takes one last time to say goodbye.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF

Desire pushes Kris forward but his heart pulls back. The boy below him - no, man, Junmyeon is a man. For all his slight frame makes him seem younger, feel younger, Junmyeon is no boy. Junmyeon trembles below him, lust flushing his skin red, parting his lips into breathy moans.

 

He is always here like this, always just what Kris needs. He’s like this with everyone though, always knowing what they need often before they even know themselves. For the first time Kris wonders what Junmyeon needs, but then the thought is gone, driven away by slender fingers stroking up his chest.

 

Kris holds himself up, both forearms framing Junmyeon’s pale face. Junmyeon’s lips are red. His heart aches as he bends his neck, compelled to seek those lips, to claim his leader. Junmyeon shivers again and Kris pulls back, curling his body away, afraid of crushing, of hurting. Hypocrite, he thinks, but he wants so much.

 

Junmyeon’s legs wrap around his hips, pulling him down. Junmyeon’s gasp is soft when Kris grinds down onto him, propelled by Junmyeon’s legs. The barest whispers of pleasure ghost along Kris’s overheated skin. His naked erection strains and presses against Junmyeon’s. The gasps, the whines, the soft pleading noises from Junmyeon’s lips shoot straight through Kris’s heart. When he leans in for another kiss, Junmyeons lips are gentle, soft. The stroke of tongue that presses against Kris’s lips is teasing, a request not a demand.

 

Kris presses his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth and his leader sighs. Junmyeons is sweet, tasting of wine and something else. Something that makes him ache, with love, with lust, with regret. Junmyeon giggles lightly across his lips and Kris can no longer bear it. He squeezes his eyes tight, crushing Junmyeon’s lips against his, thrusting his body down into Junmyeon, greedy, needy.

 

As Junmyeon’s body envelops his, Kris’s fingers thread through silken hair. As Junmyeon comes for him, Kris’s fingers pull him tight. Junmyeon is soft below him, open, giving. Tears sting at the corners of Kris’s eyes and his cock throbs, slipping from desire into orgasm.

 

The words are on his tongue, searing through his mind when Junmyeon moans his name.

 

 _I love you,_ the words reverberate in his flesh, unspoken.

  
When he comes down he curls into Junmyeon’s chest. The tears fall, hot and salty onto sweat soaked skin. Junmyeon’s fingers are soothing, carding through his hair, and the tears fall because Kris knows. Only he knows that he will be leaving in a handful of days. He will be leaving, unable to say goodbye, and it will never again be like this.


End file.
